Forget me not
by CusCus81
Summary: When Peeta, Johanna and Annie are rescued from the capitol, Peeta has been hijacked to hate Katniss. In this story Annie has also been brainwashed to forget Finnick and their entire relationship. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.
1. Chapter 1

I have no patience, none what so ever.

Me and katniss have been waiting for news of the rescue for what seems like forever.

Chitchat has been kept at a minimum, neither of us really has much to say to each other. We just sit and tie knots. Impatiently.

"Did you love Annie right away" at first I think its my imagination playing up again, but I look up and see katniss looking up at me expectantly. She asked me.

"No". Its the truth, I didn't. I remeber when I first meet her, she was reaped. She was this scrawny 17 year old who couldn't even look at me without bursting into tears. She hasn't trained and knew she was going to die, so did I and everyone else. I was just a reminder. I felt sorry for her at first, but of course I didn't know her. Getting to know her though, well that changed everything. We would go up to the roof everynight and just talk, laugh and have fun, be teenagers. It wasn't till the day of the games came that I realized how much I care for her and needed her to come out alive. I was a complete wreck throughout the games. I didn't sleep, eat, drink. I barely left the mentors studio. The only time I remember leaving was to complete my duties for snow...and a few on the side for sponsorship money. When she did come out it was hard, for everyone. She wouldn't speak to anyone, even me. But I still stayed by her side, watched her while she slept, held her hand when she cried, I was there for her thought everything in the capitol. I still had hop for us. When we got bad to district four was when everything really went down hill. She wouldn't leave her house to come see me and wouldn't open the door to let me see her. I went over to her house everyday, she never answered. I would break down all the time, end up crying on mags' shoulder. This continued for months. I didn't see her again till the victory tour, even then she ignored me. It wasn't till the last night when I couldn't take it anymore.

She had left to go to bed, but I followed her.

"What are we" I asked her.

She looked back at me confused "I don't understand" she whispered back.

"Yes you do. Before the games, after the games, we were inseparable. What happened. This is the first time we have properly spoken since coming home. What happened"

She looks at the floor for a while, but when she does look up she has tears in her eyes. "You happened" she cries. Now I'm the one that doesn't understand. "When we are together I felt whole again and it was amazing, but then I realized I loved you and I know I shouldn't because you don't feel the same because you seem perfectly happy with women in the capitol" she continued going on about why I shouldn't love her because its all a lie.

So I kiss her. At first she doesn't respond, but is soon the one deepening the kiss. It feels so good, nothing like the capitol women, this just feels right.

After we pull back she smiles at me. "I love you too"

From that moment on we have truly been inseparable with love.

"She crept up on me" she looks so confused. I must have been thinking for quite a while.

We sit in the same comfortable silence as before, but now I'm even more excited to see Annie and hold he in my arms. I continue to tie knots.

It feels like hours later when Haymitch bursts thought the door.

"They're back. That's all I know"

I'm frozen. Not with fear, bbut with anxiety.

Katniss notices this and I soon running back for me and attempts to drag me along. Soon I do get going thought, excitement takes over as I burst through the hospital doors.

I scan the room for her. I see her dressed only in a sheet. But I can't think about that right now because she is here, actually here.

"ANNIE" I call for her, she turns to face me as i run towards her and wrap my arms around her. But she pushes me away and takes a few steps back. Terror written all over my face and body. "Annie" I ask, a little shaken.

"I'm sorry, but who are you"

**hi, this is my new odesta story, it will also have some everlark, but mainly odesta. **

**Review-i'd love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What! Annie its me, Finnick" I grip her shoulders and stare directly into her eyes, it's then that I realise this isn't a joke.

"Look sir, you have made a mistake, I'm not who you're looking for"

"Sir?, Annie you haven't called me sir in 5 years"

"That's not possible, I have never met you before" I snapped.

" YES YOU HAVE. We met 5 years ago for your games, I was your mentor. I was the one who helped save your life, I brought you back...to me"

"Mags was my mentor" how can she not remember.

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT, YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER. We have been in love for more than 4 years, we live together back in district four. I..I..how can you not remember"

"There is nothing to remember" she whispers.

"NO!" I scream at her, she backs away in fear. "PLEASE REMEMBER" the hospital security come charging through the hospital door trying to restrain me as I scramble towards Annie.

I feel a prick in my neck and become drowsy "but I asked you to marry me" I gurgle before everything goes black.

xXx

My head is pounding when I wake up, the lights are off so it must be night.

I attempts to sit up, but find I have been tied down to the bed. I groan in annoyance before cocking my head to the side towards the nurses station.

A figure stands staring at me.

"Hey Finnick"

"Katniss?

" yep" she says coming into view.

"What happened to your neck"

She swallows "Peeta tried to strangle me"

"I'm sorry" is all I say.

"I heard about Annie, I'm sorry"

I hold back a sob and shudder "year, well it was a too go to be true wasn't it"

Its silent between us from then on, until she finally speaks.

"Do you still love her"

I want to say I don't, that I'll be able to move on and be happy, letting Annie do the same. But that would be lying.

"With all my heart, I'll never stop. Because she was the one and always will be" I sob "if I survive this, there will never be anyone else, only Annie. Why do you ask?"

"I suppose I just wanted to check i wasn't crazy still loving Peeta. Do you think they will ever remember us?"

"God I hope so"

xXx

I don't see any for quite a while after that, at least 2 weeks, I have lost count or just don't care about life enough anymore.

But when I do, it's at a victors meeting and she sits as far away from me as possible.

"OK" coin starts "I'm sure you have noticed that the rescue wasn't as perfect as we originally thought"

Everyone looks between me and Annie, Johanna is first to speak though.

"Why are you to sat so far apart, shouldn't you be 'inseparable with love' or something"

I open my mouth to respond, but Annie gets there first.

"Why does everyone keep saying that" she exaggerates before swiftly standing up and running from the room. Usually I would follow her, but what's the point anymore.

"Yes, as you know even though Peeta still remembers Katniss, his memories have been altered. It appears Annie has no idea who Finnick is..." She trails off.

Everyone looks back at me and for the first time in weeks I allow myself to cry and breakdown, because these people know best what I'm going through.

"But I have a plan"


End file.
